Cryophobia
by chi171812
Summary: you had once known a boy who was the spirit of ice and snow & was your best friend, now, because of him, he has caused you so much pain through your family & haunts your nights with nightmares, his once beautiful snow that brought joy to you is now your biggest fear. years later you both meet again. how will jack help you? and how will you get over your fear of Jack Frost himself?
1. Prologue

**I ask kindly for reviews and I'm open for any constructive criticism, good or bad. **

**Rise of the Guardians does ****NOT**** belong to me, and this work is of fiction. Any possible connections to real life events are purely coincidental.**

**WARNING****: this story has Abuse towards reader-chan, Cryophobia a.k.a fear of ice and cold, future torture, cursing and my horrible grammar. So if you do not like, please do not read. Other than that, thank you and enjoy.**

Prologue

'Why here? Of all the places in the world…'

You asked in your head as the taxi cab driver drove you threw town that's getting ready for the winter holidays and waiting for the first snow of the year. But you were dreading it, it's not like you hate Christmas or any holiday cheer it's just…

"So kid, are you visiting family?" the man asks, snapping you from your train of thoughts; seeing that you were having this uncomfortable look on your face.

"Huh? Oh… well not exactly" than you look out the window not really in a chatting mood.

"Well, you'll like this town of ours. It may be small but there is lots to do and many people to meet" you smile a little at his attempt of cheering you up even though he never meet you before until a while ago but still had this pained look on you.

"Hehe that's good to hear" He smiled though the rear view mirror and pulled up by the side walk.

"We're here Miss; I hope you enjoy your time here in Burgess"

You got out of the car with all your things as he drove off. You look around, taking in the all too familiar nice quiet neighborhood but then you look up to the gray sky and start to look pale and try to move your things to the front porch.

"Hey! Do you need any help with that?"

You look to your side to see a kid from next door. He ran around the fence and up to you; he's pretty much a short kid with an unkempt brown hair that sway to the side, big brown eyes, a round youthful face, that's maybe around ten to twelve years old, and some missing teeth.

"Y-yes, that would be great, thank you"

As you both move the last of your things to the front door he started to introduce himself "My name's Jamie Bennett, I live next door, and what's your name?"

As you put down the last box down and sit on it and extend your hand to him

"I'm (f/n) (l/n), nice to meet you" he met your hand with his as he grin widely

"Me too… so~ are you Mr. (father's l/n) niece or something?"

You gotten up and running the doorbell waiting for someone to answer "yeah, I moved here from (last place you lived) living with my other aunt and uncle"

"Really, why did you move here from so far away?"

You look down sadly but try not to show him so you lied… well partially "well my aunt and uncle are having a baby and thought it'll be good for me to live with my uncle and all"

But the true is, yes your aunt and uncle are having a baby, but they wanted to get rid of you because you're nothing but a bother, a burden and didn't want the extra expanses. So they try to dump you on someone else, however none of them wanted you, then your Uncle finally agreed but he only wanted a free maid.

"Well, I know you'll have fun here (f/n). hey, I know you're older than us, but you can hung out with me and my friends if you want, you seem really cool" you look at him in surprise since it's been a very long time since anyone wanted to be friends if not for your little 'problem'.

"I would love that Jamie, thank you" you smile widely and ran the doorbell again but only met with silence.

"Jamie! Where are you? Dinner's ready!" we both looked up towards the voice and it was coming from a women with long brown hair pulled back in a loose bun looking around to spot us over the white picket fence.

"There you are, honey. Come inside dinner's ready. Oh, who's your friend there?"

"This is (f/n), mom"

"Nice to meet you ma'am"

"You're (f/n)? Oh your uncle left a little while ago and he asks me to give you the key to the house and this note" she said as she passes you the key and a folded piece of paper.

"Mr. (father's L/N) is a very nice man and I look forward in seeing you around and getting to know you" Mrs. Bennett said as she and Jamie walk back around to their house.

"Bye, (f/n) see you later"

You wave them goodbye and when they went behind the door you dull your eyes thinking 'Wow… Uncle Roy really fooled them and they're such nice people'

_After that thought you began to feel relief that he__'__s not here at least you__'__ll be safe for a little while longer. So you went up opening the door placing all your things in the entry way finally getting away from the outdoors._

"I hate this time of year"

You said going into the house turning on the lights to read his note, upon opening it says:

_(F/n),_

_I__'__m going to be back soon, so make sure your stuff is out of my sight, clean the house perfectly, and cook food by the time I get back, or you__'__ll be severely punished. Your room is upstairs at the very far end of the hallway, you know which it is._

And that was the end of the note but that word 'punished' scared you more than anything since their form of punishment is not the normal means and one of the reasons for your problem. So quickly you picked up one of your suitcase and ran up the stairs and down the hall. you saw the two small rows of doors as each one ping your heart of painful memories trying to hold them back. You open the door at the end to see another case of stairs going into the dusty old attic. Once you made it in the room it's pretty narrow with a tall ceiling and a short but wide window. But the room itself is just sad, the room is not painted, hell, there wasn't a wall at all to speak of, it's just exposed wall beams that's slowly breaking making leaky holes, there's still old cardboard boxes that seems like it hasn't been touch since you and your family lived here before, and in these towers of boxes there is an old cot that's also looks like it hasn't been touch in a long time either and only recently has been pulled out. You only sigh at the sight but to you it wasn't so bad compare to the past rooms you stayed in.

So within two hours you manage to pull all your things in the attic and clean house, just finish making food enough for both of you when you heard a slamming door opening and closing as the person walked in. You didn't want to show your face but have no choice in the matter. So you rear your head around the door to be over shadow by a giant man, very thin, sharp features, but if you didn't know any better you would think he's a weak nerd with an overgrowth, but then you would be wrong.

You lower your head, really didn't want to face the man before you "Welcome home, Uncle Roy"

Then he grab you by the roots of your hair making you look at him in the eye "That is "Sir" to you, you little brat" then drop you harshly.

"Did you do everything I told you to do?" he walks pass as he took his seat in the dining room table

Your head starts to hurt more from the grab and slam to the ground as you picked yourself up "y-yes sir"

"Good… then serve me my dinner"

You bow slightly "yes sir" and hurry to the kitchen and back with both his and your plate setting them down.

"Very good, now go to your room"

"But I haven't eaten"

Then he grabs hold of your arm yelling "DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME, YOU FUCKING MAGGOT!"

You wince as he hover you an inch off the ground making a hand print bruise. "Do you want to be punish and be put in the I.B. room"

"No! Please no, I'll behave, but please anything but that!" you said as tears starts to fall and tremble from just mentioning it.

He then drop and kick you further down "then go to you room NOW, before I change my mind"

"Yes sir!" then you quickly hurries to the stairs for the last thing before you went up was your uncle sitting back down eating peacefully as if nothing happened.

You closed the door behind you going up the last set of stairs. Unfortunately there are no lights in the attic but the window is wide and facing where the moon was, so it brighten up the room enough to see but was starting to get cold. You move some of the old boxes out of the way to find, to your luck and great joy, a furnace that's connected to the downstairs chimney next to the window. So you grab the cot, which was in the other side of the room and place it on the side of the furnace and the window right beside you. You look around in the boxes to found your old pillow and a rag blanket.

As you lay wrapping the blanket around you, you looked out the window at the big around moon. For a long time now you love looking up at the moon and heard stories about the man that lives on it and remembering that you mother said he could hear and grant wishes if you talk to him whenever you're sad, oddly enough you always feel better afterwards.

"Man on the moon, I don't know if you can hear, but if you can hear me, why is it like this? Why is my life this way? ...I…I wish it could be different, even if it last just for one day, I wish to be cared, to be loved or just to have a friend once again, that's all" you tear up a little and began to drift "well good night and sweet dreams" and slowly closed your eyes and cried yourself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Jack Frost X Abused!Cryophobic!Reader**

**Cryophobia**

Chapter 1

A near month later of living with that slave driver of a man, you have gotten semi used to being here again. It's no different from your past homes including foster homes, but then again there's not much that you can do. You're a good year to go before you turn into the ripe legal age of eighteen, but even then you couldn't leave home yet. You don't have enough money to move out and when you did your guardians would take away some of your hard earn savings and spent it on themselves or on their kids. You know this is wrong and shouldn't let them do this to you, but they would have punished you severely for disobeying them and, psychically and mentally, couldn't take any more of it.

So now when your uncle is at work, you decided to work at the small candy shop near by your neighborhood, making sure you work as much as you can, be back home, do all your additional chores, and dinner before he gets home. You don't go to school anymore not since your parents had been alive, and your family refusing to pay the tuition, you couldn't go even if you wanted to. But you don't mind, you still study on your own from the old books that are stored in the Attic boxes with you. You need the money more than school right now, not only to save up to move out but also to buy food if your uncle decided to send you to your room without supper... again.

You're at the shop working the front and it's just about to become 4 o'clock when six kids walking in giggling and laughing. Then you recognize one of the kids.

"Oh, Hello Jamie" you said waving and giving a honest to goodness smile that rarely comes out, you always had this special place for children in your heart.

"Hey (f/n)! I didn't know you work here now" he said excitedly he hadn't seen you after he helped you move your things.

"Yeah I started here a week and half ago, and who are your friends?"

"Oh this is Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake. Guys this is (f/n) the new girl that moved in next door with Mr. (father's L/N)."

The kids look at me with curiosity and awe.

"Is it true you are his long lost daughter?" Pippa ask.

"Is it true you lived in California with all the celebrities?" Caleb and Claude ask.

"Is it true you traveled all over the world?!" Cupcake asks while Monty nods in agreement.

The kids continued to bombard you with questions as you just kept smiling at their wondering antics.

"You guys calm down she can't answer all of us at once" Jamie said as the kids pouted but quickly gotten over it. "Sorry (nickname), we haven't gotten new people here for a long time. Hey do you want to play we us?" he ask hoping for a yes.

"I'm sorry kids I can't right now I'm in the middle of work."

"Aww~" the kids moan in disapproval, and you just couldn't make them sad.

"Tell you what, I get off work about the time you guys get out from school tomorrow, if you guys can meet me here I'll play with you guys and tell whatever you what to know about me."

"Yeah, that sounds good" Jamie exclaim and the rest quietly cheer as cupcake and Pippa finish getting her sweets and paying you. "Ok then see ya" they wave as they leave the store.

You wave back and the moment they were gone your eyes slowly became a look of sadness while still wearing a, now, halfhearted smile.

'_What sweet kids… but I can never tell them how my life really is'_ you thought breathing out a sigh _'kids should never face THAT type of reality… My reality…' _you gave another shaky sigh and return to work.

The next day, soon after it was time for the school let out, you began to get ready to leave work for the day. You were in the bathroom fixing your hair and wrapping new bandages on your newly scarred arms.

'_I just had to get punished for misarranging one book, one!'_ you thought looking at the roundish scars all over your upper arms on top of the old ones your uncle made yesterday, from the mirror you touch it lightly and hiss quietly in pain.

'_Man, it still hurts a lot… I hope the kids don't see it' _you thought finishing up taking off the old bandages and putting on the new.

Then you placed back your long sleeve shirt and put on your heavy winters coat making sure it helps hide the white cloth around you shoulders and walked out of the restroom to the front of the store looking out the window.

'_I hope it doesn't snow… I hope HE never comes…'_ you start to have this pain and pale look on your face, just THINKING about him. You thought your family is bad, if it wasn't for him and yourself, you and your immediate family wouldn't have been in that awful accident and all the physically pain he helped put you though afterwards. You remember you use to like him and you couldn't wait to play in the beautiful snow he made every year, but your aunt and uncle said that he loves to hurt others and get children in trouble. Just like what he did to you and your family that day.

Then you started to remember that day and the following events of tears, pain, screams, and horrible nightmares. You tried to forget and think of something else; those memories just keep popping back up to her head. Just then you heard a door open along with a sweet sound of a small bell.

"Hey (f/n)! We're here!" said Jamie coming in from the cold windy weather. "(y/n)? Are you okay? You're sweating" he said as he lifted himself on his tipping toes placing the back of his hand on your head. "Are you sick?"

You shook your head no as you place a smile on your face "no, I'm fine. It's just a little too warm in here" you said moving your hand towards the door suggesting that you two should get going.

"But it's not even that-" Jamie said before he was cut off. "come on Jamie, let's go, your friends are waiting for us outside" you said pointing out his friends shivering a little bit from out the window, as you opened the door for Jamie to go out first.

He looks at you one more time to see if you really ok, but he shrug it off and went out first with you following along after.

~ La Time Skip~

You and the other kids played all mid-day at Jamie's front yard. And since you got out of work earlier than usual and your uncle is not going to be home for hours, so for once you didn't have to worry about getting in trouble or getting punished and just play.

Through you were hurt very badly and even felt that some of your wounds bleeding slightly again, but at this moment, right now you didn't care. You were smiling, laughing and playing, you haven't been this happy in years. Not since you were a kid, you didn't know if you'll ever feel like this again. Even for a second you just wanted to forget and just have fun.

'… '_Fun'…' _you spoke in your head.

'_When was the last time I used the word 'fun'? Through I love to have fun, I hate the word. He used to say it a lot and it reminds me of him… no! I don't want to remember him!' _You thought shaking the image of him away.

"Hey (y/n)?" Jamie said tugging on your sleeve still smiling and out of breath.

"You're really good at tag" he smiled at you with his cute missing toothy grin as the others nod in agreement.

"Thanks."

Then a light cold chill came across making the kids breath fairly visible and a very uneasy shiver up your spine.

"Hey do you think it'll snow here soon?" you asked hoping the answer you wanted can belated the inevitable, however that sadly is not going to be the case.

"Yeah I heard it'll be here sometime soon" said Monty.

"I think sometime this week" Jamie smile greatly .

You began to feel all the blood drained out of your face and started inwardly dreading it.

'_No… so soon… stop it (y/n) it'll be ok… it's not like he'll show up here of all places… I just have to do my winter routine…' _you thought as your face slowly became a mixture of fear, calming, and dread.

"Hey (y/n), I got a question?" Jamie asked.

You snap out of it and looked down at the child bending your knees to get to his eye level "o-of course Jamie, what is it?" you said trying to ignore your fear rising up again.

"Um… ok, don't laugh, but… do you believe in Jack Frost?"

You froze at the name as all the fear shows in your eyes, at the same time a sudden fluffy snowflake dropped in between them and you as some others softly fell suit. You snap your head up as your eyes became wider taking small steps back.

"Jamie!"

A boy's voice spoke from above.

All movement and conscious sanity was stripped away as you saw and fixed your eyes on to the pale young boy, with pure white hair that matches perfectly with the softly falling snow, wearing the same blue hoodie and the ripped up calf high brown pants that also has been all worn with its permanent frost design on all openings on his clothing, along, without question, his trusty frost ridden staff.

The boy floated down, toes first not leaving any imprint only a hint of frost telling the world of his subtle present that he was there.

"Jack!" "Jackie!" "Jack's back!" "Jack Frost is back!" was all you heard at that moment. The kids cheering and gathering around the teenage boy and all you could do is freeze and view him in utter terror. Jack looked up away from the kids and looked at you, you still haven't moved. He moved in closer to you as you teased up and stared back looking all over your face and finally asked "can you see me?"

You kept still…

He too stood still for a second or two and in a flash clapped his hands loudly making your eyes flinch but not moving your body.

"Haha you can see me!" he cheers happily with his grin becoming wider. He lifts up his right hand up to reach out to touch yours "Well nice to meet you, I'm Jack fro-"

But the mere second he was a centimeter from touching your bare skin. You scream bloody murder. You scream and scream as you fell to the ground backwards landing butt first, crawling quickly away, and never leaving eye contact. Now being a good few feet away, you wrapped your arms around yourself and over your head drawing your knees to your heavy breathing chest shielding yourself as streams of tears fell nonstop.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANY THING YOU ASK! I'LL BEHAVE! I'LL OBEY! BUT PLEASE-!"

"NO COLD!"

"NO ICE!"

"NO FROST!"

"NO JACK!"

You then proceeded into repeating the last four lines over and over to yourself making your shivering form smaller and smaller as if you believe that if you stopped your chanting you don't know what'll happen to you.

Jack, taken aback from your sudden reaction and following actions, kneels before you making sure not to touch you, tries to calm you down.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt yo-"

"(Y/N)!" another voice entered the scene, a tall thinly man in a grey coat with giant around glasses. It was your uncle, just arriving home quickly parking his car and ran up to you and held you.

"It's ok, (y/n). shh… shh… you know, you're not allowed outside while I was out… let's go inside" he spoke softly, to anyone he sounded concern but you know he was angry but you were still in too much shock to fully process his anger and the soon to be punishment he has in store for you afterwards.

"Mr. (father's L/N), what's wrong with (y/n)?" Jamie spoke first since the other kids and jack was a loss for words and can't understand how a girl can be just laughing and having fun in one second to then be a crying scared ball the next.

"Well I'm sorry to say Jamie, but she is mentally not well and can get very violent, I think it's for the best that, from now on, you kids stay away from her, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you now, would we?"

The children shook their heads 'no' as Jack looked at the man, feeling something not right, then looked back to you, as your lips kept on move to the chant but not a sound came out while you were lost in your own little world, his eyes were confused.

'_Why does she fear me?'_ Jack thought.

"Now then come along (y/n), it's time for your 'treatment'" then your uncle guided you around the fence, towards his yard, and through the door going inside.

The kids looked at one another confused but quietly decided to call it a day, and agreed to meet up again with Jack at the park tomorrow. The kids scatter while everyone said their goodbyes to Jack.

Jack waved them all goodbye as he gradually hops over the fence to your yard and looked at your house. He wanted to know what that all about and help you but he didn't want to scare you again. So for now he wanted to give you your space to calm down and come back later. So he flew off to continue spreading winter snow all over town.

"How dare you, you miserable worthless piece of shit!" your Uncle yelled after shutting the door.

"No, please! Forgive me, Sir I-!" as you plagued he grabbed your still wounded arm and dragged you to the back to the cooler storage room that he calls the ice box aka I.B. room. He opened the door and shoved you in, the room was filled with ice, boxes, and frozen meat and in the other end of the room was a lone cold stool.

As you got up he forcefully ripped off your heavy coat and long sleeve shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor.

"I'll show you to disobey my orders!"

"Please, no! Please!"

He grabbed your arm in one hand and in the other places a slightly large piece of dry ice on to your still fresh arms and on your back, as you screamed, he ripped it off of you taking tiny bits of skin along with it and did it over again and again.

After the 9th piece of dry ice, he threw away the used ice in a tin bucket taking it, your shirt, and your coat with him as he walked out the door.

"You stay in here until you think about what you have done!" And then he closed the frozen metal door, hearing all sorts of heavy locks being used.

In pain, you went to the door and bang as hard as your weak arms could, begging to come out. Obviously a loss cause, she wobbled her way to the stool and huddled tightly upon it to keep what little warm you have.

"Please…*sob*… let me out…*sob*…I'm scared of the cold…*sob*…"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

**Jack Frost X Abused!Cryophobic!Reader**

**Cryophobia**

Chapter 2

"Warmth… warmth…warmth…" you thought to yourself as you rubbed your hands and arms roughly trying to make bittersweet friction against your skin, but it doesn't help that much.

You don't really remember how long you have been sitting in this room. To you, it feels like hours or even days, but in real time it's been about forty minutes at most, but when one is entrapped in a small freezing cold room, all your senses of time would be thrown off significantly.

"W-why...? Why does t-this has to happen t-to me? …... It's s-so cold…" you said to yourself shivering a bit harder.

'Cold' is not the correct word anymore, 'Freezing' is more like it to how you felt right now. Your body completely covered in goose bumps, trembling limbs that won't stop, your once noticeable hot breathing was now nothing more than a ghostly thin breath, reddening skin and total numbness, no doubt you gotten frost nipped.

"Why did he have to show up?! Now?! of all places in the world?!" you thought as you lean back bumping your head on the steal wall behind you jumping back forward from the sharp coldness on the spot on your head, looking like you were wanting to cry for ages, but no tear dare escape in fear of being frozen on the spot.

As you sat there on the stiff wooden stool shivering, trying your best to avoided the icy floor and walls. Your legs up against your chest and the end of your heels barely on the edge of the stool, thinking of a hot warm place in your mind's eye, the only thing that is preventing you from clawing at the door to escape, but Jakes face kept on popping up in your head; haunting you of the earlier events and the long ago past.

"…D-damn it..." you hated that boy, that cruel white haired boy. After all these years he looked exactly the same as back then.

Before you had a chance to mull over the memories, the vaulted door creaked and clanked its locks open, revealing a now calm but expressionless tall man glaring down at you, as you hopped and walk as quickly as humanly possible with your frozen legs out the not so heavenly freezer door. He stepped aside to let you out, and then with a firm hold on your right shoulder, he guided you to the fireplace in the living room. He sat you down on a high stool, which thankfully has been warmed up by the roaring fire next to it, but as the heat met your cold skin suddenly, it caused great pain and a burning sensation. As you try to ignore the urge of whimpering in pain, he took a rough hold of your arms then your legs and examined them for any sign of frostbite or visible wounds. He, and all your relatives, has always done this after every punishment. They may be cruel sadistic people, but they're not idiots. The last thing they want is having evidence of abuse linking to them and rise suspicion from the authorities.

You have had frost nipped and frostbite countless times before, but they were always minor and healed up by the causer. However, they were the most painful experiences you have ever felt, and unfortunately know very well. But THE worst frostbite you had ever had was your first, the one where you nearly lost a few fingers and a foot. However, it was not by your families' hand, oh no, but by the long ago incident caused by 'him'.

"Good, no damage" he said pleased. "Have you learned your lesson, (f/n)?" he said cold and sternly.

"…" you nodded.

"Very good" he stood "go to your room. I don't want to see or hear from you for the rest of the evening, and I still expect you to do all your work as usual done tomorrow, is that understood?"

"y-yes sir" you said weakly and still shivering, as you passed him making your way up the stairs grinding your teeth in pain with every step up.

"Good night, don't let 'jack frost' bite" you flinch at the name as your uncle chuckle at your reaction thinking it amusing. As you continued up, he went to the kitchen to get a refreshing drink most likely a beer or hard vodka.

Reaching the top floor to your door, you opened it and swerve your way left and right around the boxes to the back of the dark room. Since the fireplace downstairs was on, the furnace was already hot, which warmed up your small living area. Once there, you slowly sat on your cot and reach over for the small towel in the warm clean bucket of water that you already made a habit of having along with bandages ready in case of things like this.

You dipped the cloth in and rinsed it before you gently start cleaning your back. The liquid dripped down your spine as you hissed in relief and the slight stinging. Dry ice burnings don't usually bleed, or last for very long depending on how long the ice has been in contact with the skin but it does leave a nasty wound and if not careful can make a lasting scar. Which you do have all over you torso, back, and thighs but they never scar you anywhere that is not covered my clothing.

As soon you cleaned up fairly well and dried yourself, you bandaged the wounds. Which was difficult as is with your body still stiff, burning, and a dull gnawing pain from the earlier cold.

Once finally done, you grabbed you blanket rapping it around you as tight and snug as possible and sat down on the floor in front of the furnace trying to warm up, which thankfully your shivering has died down a bit. You looked up at the window at the full moon.

"…" you sighed not even having the strength to talk properly and began to cry sending your hot tears down your cheeks and fell asleep.

~TimeSkip~

Time had passed since that day, and you hadn't talked to the kids at all. I see them pass by the shop giving seldom looks or just look away and pretend they didn't see you. Except Jamie, I hadn't seen him at all, which I'm extremely relived. Since I saw him last time, I was scared that I would bump into "him" or "him" hurting me.

I sigh and shook the thought out of my head and went to the back to get ready to go.

Since there is snow, you began to carry around heating packs in my jacket to keep warm and wear extra layers of clothing even though some have holes in them but clothing was clothing as long as they kept you warm you didn't much care.

You had made your uncles' house and, luckily as always, arrived before your Uncle Roy. You had gotten to work on your chores and finished in the nick of time with your last chore of washing the dishes, when the door banged opened making you jump on the spot nearly dropping a glass. You then heard the person fumble in, closing the door, and muttering a familiar voice under his breath; you instantly knew who it was.

On Fridays, your uncle always goes out somewhere after work, and it seems today, he decided to go to a bar. You see your uncle walk by with his brown overcoat still on, swerving across the hall towards the lit fireplace carrying a near empty bottle of scotch landing on his favorite lounge chair with a flop and perceived to chugged down on some of the strong smelling alcohol gruntedly.

Scared and nervous to approach the drunken man not knowing what he could do. You slowly and carefully walk over to him eyeing from a distance on how he is.

"U-uncle Roy?" you peeked out a shaky voice.

On closer look, he was a mess of his former self; his breathing was shallow and hard, his hair a bundling mess, his tie undone, his glasses gone but tucked away in his breast pocket, and glazed, heavily lidded, puffy red eyes.

Was he crying?

He looked over to you lazily as if he wasn't entirely there, and then sat up a tad trying to get a better look.

"(Father's first name)?" he slurred. "(father's first name), is that really you?" he reached out to you, and though you try to dodge his hand he had gotten a hold of you.

"(Father's first name)! I knew it! You're alive!" his puffy red eyes began to shad tears of joy and smiled genuinely as he hugged you tightly like he was afraid to let go, you never seen him like this towards you before… well, only on rare occasions when you were little with your dad; his little brother.

"(father's first name), damn it, I miss you! Don't ever scare me like that again, bro!"

You were frozen stiff in place not knowing what to do. Should you hug him back? Should you get away? Say something? What could you say? You just didn't know and coincidentally just think about you dad made you cry the hardest with out you knowing at first.

"…Uncle Roy?" you said finally after a short unnerving silence. "…. I'm n-not Dad" you shutter words now regretting saying that but you just had to get away from this crying drunken man.

He tensed up at your words seeming like he was finally coming out of his stupor. He then pulled away slowly moving from his death grip hug in to a tight hold on your shoulder, he glanced up at you and back down.

"Your right… your not him" he said emotionless drastically different then a moment ago. "DAMN IT! Why do you have to look like him! You just HAD to have his eyes, don't you!" he cries out in anger and sadness shaking you, digging holes into your shirt and skin. "With your fucking whore of a mother's body!" his voice slurred but in a darker tone. "You're let like her! a useless slut!" he thrown you down on the floor hitting your head hard on its side. He looked away from you still sitting in his chair now facing the fire and getting something out of his pockets.

"Leave" he said in his normal coldness as he thrown money at you. "Go get me cigarettes, get us a meal, Hell! Go get high off your fucking ass! I don't care! Just leave this house, you piece of shit!" he yelled not once look at you again as you nodded sacredly, grabbing the money and went towards the door, the last thing you heard from him was muffled sniffling as your father's name in a shuddered whisper.

Grabbing your coat you ran out the door and down the street. You hated the idea, being out in the cold, especially at night (the two worst combinations you feared the most) but you knew you couldn't stay in that house with your uncle now in an angry rampage. And honestly, you didn't want to find out what would've happened if you've stayed.

To be continued~


	4. Chapter 3

**Jack Frost X Abused!Cryophobic!Reader**

**Cryophobia**

Chapter 3

You were walking down the street carrying groceries bag back to the house.

Earlier, after leaving your uncles house you knew you had to hold out for a few hours until either your uncle calms down, sober up, or fell asleep.

Having no friends to speak of, you went to your local late night café to kill some time. A few hours later, you decided to go and get something to bring back to the house to eat, luckily the café had a public microwave so you could heat up your heating packs, which were always in your coat, before leaving in to the cold night starry sky.

Happily for you it wasn't snowing, but it was still dark out and freezing cold as you walked down the block to your street. You hate winter nights the most, it just reminds you of that incident.

As you near your uncles' house, you heard faint crying off from somewhere. You looked around franticly only to spot something from a distance along the forest tree line. It was a child, a little girl you think, wearing a heavy (f/c) coat with a small white fur collar around it, and black layered leggings, but was bare footed and you couldn't see any visible gloves on her; no signs of her shoes or a guardian around her at all… she was all alone.

It was so dark you couldn't see her face but you headed over to the crying child, to see what's the matter, if she was lost, and if she was ok? Since after all, she was a kid, bare footed on the icy white snow in the dark with out her parents.

You quickly walked up to her, trying not to scare the little one and see what you can do to help her. But not even a yard away that the little girl in a flash, looked at you and ran away in to the woods.

"Wait!" you called out to her. "It's dangerous in there!" you warned as you went run in after her.

After a several minutes of running, you walked around the tall semi-slender thick trees looking desperately the little girl in (f/c). the woods in burgess is not really that big, heck during the day not even a kid can get lost, but at night is another story, it's so dark you can barely see the waxing gibbous moon through the dead branches covered in resting snow pray that it don't fall on you. Your groceries still in hand you called and called out to girl now shivering.

"Little girl~! I'm not going to hurt you! Please come out! It's dangerous here at night! You're going to get f-frost bite running around without any shoes~!"

But there was no answer, then faintly you heard a little girl sobbing all around you, you look everywhere for the sounds source but it echoes every which way, you felt surrounded.

"(y/n)!" a third voice of a man spoke. You whipped your head to look for its owner but again it echoed all around… and... you could swear… it sound deathly familiar.

"Papa~!" the same child voice cheered.

"Honey, how many times had I told you not to run off?" another voice emerged, this time it was a stern but loving sounding woman scolding the child. You stuck in place shaking uncontrollably, your trembling fingers rising from its sides grabbing hold of your scared and confused head as tears flowed out from your already puffy red eyes. You knew, without a doubt, who these voices belonged to.

"Sorry mama, (b/n) and I was playing snowball fight and I won!" cheered happily the girl.

"Hum!" sounded another not-so-happy child.

"That's my girl" the man spoke proudly, as the girl giggle with glee.

"…stop it"

"WATCH OUT!" screeched the woman as all of a sudden a loud crashing sound attacked your eardrums.

"STOP IT!" you yelled at the noise remembering its sound clearly as you ran from this audio torture; now seeing flashes of white, orange and yellows and so much red, shutting your eyes tight blocking out the visions.

"My baby girl… I love you so much (y/n)" you hear the man now, all cheery and easy-goingness gone from his voce and replaced with muffled sadness and pain, wanting to cry but held it in.

"Go!... And please… take care of you mom for me…"

"PAPA! (B/N)!" The girl cried out as crackling of flames exploded attacking again at you ears.

"(y-y/n), mama needs you to stay in h-here until I get back, ok" choked the woman, whom obviously has been crying, but being calm and brave sounding to her daughter.

"Mama, don't go! Please!"

"I'll be back soon, I promise. Now be a good girl and wait for me here"

"Mama!"

"STOOOOP!" you screamed at the top of you lungs as you tripped over a root of a tree hitting face first onto the cold hard dirt ground that, luckily or unluckily, wasn't covered in soft snow. All your groceries fell out of its plastic bag and onto the cold earth and frozen over pond scattered about. All the voices and noises just a moment ago that wouldn't cease, just like that, suddenly stopped… an eerie silence engulfed you not daring to move off the ground.

A moment later a sob broke the stillness and calm of the forest, your sob. You moved slightly up leaning, your now exhausted body, against a welcoming tree curling your body into a small ball with your legs against you chest, your head resting on your knees, and your arms wrapping tightly around yourself.

You stayed there in that same spot for a long time, you were freezing cold, you were covered in goose bumps, your skin so very pale and you knees and face bleeding and scrapped up from the earlier fall.

…but what's the point?

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" you cried softly to no one, sheading tears that you thought you could cry this hard again.

"….m-mom…. Da-ad… (b-b/n)… I'm s-sorry…" you shutter quietly as you felt total numbness over take you and your vision blurring into darkness, feeling an overwhelming urge to sleep.

"Should I close my eyes…? And let the cold take me away...? It's not like anyone will miss me….. I'll get to see 'them' again….. Yeah….. That'll be…wonderful…" you thought.

As your eyes lidded becoming heavier lulling your mind at ease, slipping in to the hopefully endless dream, you though you saw a white and blue being, gently coming down form the dark clear sky landing right in front of you in the middle of the pond.

"An angel….? Are you here to get me? …." You thought smiling at it as it seems to have spotted you and coming over to you.

You couldn't see the angels face anymore with you eyes now peacefully shut.

"(y/n)? (y/n)?!" Softly echoed a familiar male voice, not questioning how he knew your name or who he was, you just smiled.

"Forgive me" you whispered, finally… falling… to heavenly sleep.

To be continued~


End file.
